


Return of the Hero

by Skywa_lker1366



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:40:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23883154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skywa_lker1366/pseuds/Skywa_lker1366
Summary: This is something I wrote in 2016 it is very old and this was my first Fanfiction 😊
Relationships: Frodo Baggins/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I wrote in 2016 it is very old and this was my first Fanfiction 😊

Where we last left the fellowship of the one ring, they were saying their goodbyes to Middle-earth and set sail for the unknown. Now we pick up where the story of Frodo and the ring left incomplete in a way. It was late afternoon when Frodo went to see Gandalf, he was sitting deep in thought smoking his pipe. Frodo walked up to him. "Is it true Gandalf? That I will never see Merry, Pippin, or even Sam?" He asked in a relaxed tone of voice. "Time may only tell Frodo, a lot has happened this last year and I haven't seen a good chance of it." At this Frodo looked down at the ships deck with tears running down his face. Just the thought of not seeing his beloved friends again made him upset. "Where are we going exactly?" Asked Frodo now filled with the feelings of fear and anxiety. "We are going to find a friend of mine that lives where we are going." Said Gandalf, "She will take you in as her son, she will welcome you with open arms and she is very excited to meet you." Replied Gandalf giving Frodo a reassuring smile. "Who is this girl you speak of?" Asked Frodo giving Gandalf the look. "She is a hobbit like you but with a different life." Said Gandalf trying not to laugh at the face Frodo is giving him. "What is her name!" Said Frodo, now filled with joy to hear she was a hobbit like him. "Her name is...."Gandalf began, "Angelica Marie, once you see her you will like her." Said Gandalf, " I doubt it, she has to be really hot to be in my liking." Said Frodo with a sarcastic tone to his voice. "Now remember, her life is different life then if she was living in Middle-earth, so be nice!" Said Gandalf in a fatherly tone of voice. "I'll try!" Frodo said meekly. They sat in silence listening to the waves, until Frodo left to get ready for bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Frodo walked in his white elven nightgown to his beloved Uncle Bilbo's cabin. It was already evening and everyone was getting ready for bed. Bilbo was sitting reading a book in front of the blazing fire. He heard the door open, and he turned around to see that it was his beloved son was standing at the door looking very tired. "Frodo!" Bilbo exclaims, "What are you doing up still you should be sleeping!!" Bilbo gives him the look. "Sorry Bilbo, I couldn't sleep as soundly as the other nights." Frodo says, as he sits down in the leather chair next to his uncle. "What's bothering you my lad?" Bilbo says with a worried look on his face. "Well.." Frodo begins, " I can't sleep, because I can't stop thinking if Angelica will like me or not!" Frodo says with an upset tone to his voice. "Frodo, I knew this girl since she was a little lass. Did you Know that I taught her to sword fight when she was 3?" Bilbo says to get Frodo to smile, all he gets is a look. "Uncle your crazy!! How could you be her coach? She has to be 200 years old!!" "She is actually 18." Bilbo says trying not to laugh at the face Frodo was giving him. I wonder if he will go out with Angelica? I have known Frodo for a long time and he always seems to go for the cuties. Bilbo thought as he gazed into the burning fire. At last Frodo broke the silence. "Bilbo did you ever fall in love?" Said Frodo now having a feeling of weariness fall upon him like the colorful leaves in the shire. " Of course my lad, and I feel you will to." Said Bilbo giving Frodo a pat on the back. " But what if I don't?" said Frodo now a little angry. "You will I promise....now for goodness sake go to bed, you need your rest for the journey ahead." Shooing Frodo out the door. "Goodnight Bilbo, see you tomorrow." Frodo said staggering out the door, hopefully to get to his cabin without passing out.


	3. Chapter 3

Frodo lay in his bed fighting the urge to scream, when Lord Elrond came into the room. "How is the young Ringbearer?" Lord Elrond asks. Frodo looks into the unaged eyes of his elder, "Good I guess, I can't stop thinking about someone. "Sam? Merry? Pippin?" He asks. "Yes, them too, but it is someone else I have never met." Say's Frodo. "Is it a woman?" Lord Elrond says. Frodo looks up to meet the eyes of Lord Elrond. "To be honest," He begins "Yes I am wondering if Angelica will like me because of my ailmets." "Frodo you are over reacting, she has had plenty of Boyfriends with something wrong with them, for example he boyfriend Drake, he lost his leg in a riding accident. Your finger is not as bad as Drakes leg." Elrond says rubbing Frodo's back to stop him from crying. Elrond gets up to leave when Frodo tugs on his sleeve. "Can I ask you a quick question about something?" Frodo asks politely. "Of course, what is the question?" Says lord Elrond. "So just so I am clear she will like me right?" Replies Frodo. "Oh for goodness sake Frodo, don't worry about it! Go to sleep now." Elrond says tucking Frodo in to the coverlet. "I was just asking!" Frodo says unable to stop giggling. "Sleep now!" Elrond says closing the door, and with that Frodo Fell into a dream filled slumber. He was excited for the next day.


	4. Chapter 4

When they arived at the port of the city they wanted, Frodo and Bilbo stepped on the soft sand. "Bilbo," Frodo began, "Where are we?" At that moment Gandalf said to the young boy, "We are in the city of Millwakee, we have a long way to go still. I hope you are in the mood for walking a great distance." Gandalf looked at Frodo with a smile on his face. "I am, But you are carring me if I get tired" Frodo said with his hands on his hips and giving a look to Bilbo who was investagating a seagul. "Ok Frodo, you can have your way. Maybe Angelica will have more patience with you." Responded Gandalf. The next day they traveled through the great city of Millwakee and say new and very unfamiliar faces, but when they reached the place they needed to be, they walked in two's to the House of Angelica. "What a lovely neighborhood, no wonder she settled here." said Bilbo filled with awe. When they reached her house, she was standing on the walkway covered with the colorful leaves. She was standing in the walkway as if clothed in silver. "Greetings fellow hobbits, wizards and elves, welcome to Brookfield." She says sharply but, in a way relaxed. "Brookfield? What?" says Frodo startled out of his own thoughts. Angelica looks in the direction of the confused Hobbit. "Yes, I understand you were thinking that you were going to valanor, but your Lord Elrond knew that you need something greater. Don't worry you will be in peace here as well." She says in a tone of voice that is soothing to Frodo's ears. Angelica takes his hand in hers and guides him inside. When the two of them turned around, Frodo asked question after question. "So who do you live with?" he asked interested in this girl. Angelica replied, "I live with my mother, father and brother." She said giving Frodo a warm smile. "You know what...Bilbo was right, I did fall in love with you!!" Frodo says now filled with happiness. "What are you talking about?" Angelica says as her face turns bright red. There was no answer, for Frodo fell asleep on his feet. Bilbo walks over to them and says, "He didn't go to bed till really late." Angelica looks at Bilbo and then to the rest of the company and says, "I will carry him, for I do love him." Bilbo says to Elrond as she carries Frodo inside. "Those two are so cute!!" Elrond puts his hand on his shoulder and replies, "Yes my dear friend, this will be very good Frodo." After Elrond says this he follows the rest of the company inside to rest for the warm night ahead.


	5. Chapter 5

It was 6:30 am when Frodo woke from his deep and restful slumber. As he opened his tired eyes he noticed that the ceiling and walls looked different than he was used to back at home. For 15 minutes he layed in the warm bed and listened to the peaceful breathing of his uncle Bilbo. As he sat up he looked over his shoulder to find that it wasn't Sam that was sleeping next to him, it was Angelica. He looked at her and thought about how peaceful she looked. He mustered up some courage and kissed her soft pink lips. He didn't let go until Angelica let out a sleepy groan. He sat up and pretended to read something. "Hullo Frodo, I didn't expect you to be up already." She said with a yawn. "Oh, Bilbo always called me an early riser." He says with a sheepish grin. Angelica looked into those big, blue orbs of beauty as she tried to fix her tangled hair. Then Angelica looked concerned. She touched her lips gingerly and looked back at Frodo. "Did you kiss me?" She asked. "Why of course my butterfly, your lips were so irresistible." Frodo says as he takes his hand in one of her soft ones. Angelica's looks up with a look of knowledge on her face. "I know you are hiding the real reason why you kissed me, so out with it." She says sternly. Frodo looks up with those big eyes and sighs, "Well, I like you, no who am I kidding I love you! The moment I saw you I loved you." Frodo starts to cry into his hands. Angelica moves closer and holds him close. "I am sorry, I am crying, you are just so pretty I felt like kissing you was the right thing to do." He sobs harder. Angelica holds him even closer and starts rocking him. "It's ok, I understand it is ok, I am here for you now and for always." She says resting her head on his soft brown curls. Frodo continues to cry into her shoulder. She pulls him off and looks into the teary blue eyes, "Frodo, I have loved you as well, and I will return the favor." Angelica says as she wipes the tears from the halflings eyes. As Frodo finally calmed down she pushed him onto his back. "Hey, what was that for?" Frodo's question was answered very quickly Angelica leaned down and kissed him back as she opened her eyes awaiting Frodo's approval, he nodded and they shared kisses till they were both asleep on top of each other with Frodo smiling in happiness. When the birds were singing later that morning, Bilbo roused the two lovebirds. Angelica was the first to wake up. "Hullo, Bilbo, what is the time?, and what is the day?" Angelica asked rubbing Frodo's smooth back. Bilbo looked at her with a knowing face. "It is Sunday, according to your calendar." He said proudly and opened up the blinds. "I heard the episode last night, is Frodo ok?" He said with a worried face. "He is ok, for now." She said looking at the sleeping form next to her. "He told me that he loved me, and kissed me." She said as she watched Frodo squirm in the sheets covering his pale body. All of a sudden Frodo, who was once sleeping woke up suddenly making Angelica and Bilbo both jump. He was in a cold sweat. "I just had the craziest dream!" He says with big eyes and moves closer to Angelica in search of some protection from what he saw in his dream. "Frodo, what happened? What did you see in your dream?" Angelica said as she rubbed his back to calm the spastic Frodo. "Well," he begins, "I dreamed that I was being eaten by a giant spider." He said, as he held onto Angelica's arm. Angelica giggled and said, "Oh Frodo are you sure that wasn't a reprocution of your journey to Mordor?" Frodo just looked at her in an odd way. "How do you know about my journey to mordor?!" He asked looking back at his uncle. "Oh Frodo do you really think that Gandalf didn't tell me everything about the journey?" She said with a smile on her face. "Oh, did he tell you about the tower?" Frodo asked looking a little worried. "Was it the tower of Cirth Ungol?" Frodo nodded. "Ah yes, he told me about the orcs and how you were naked." Frodo face turned from the normal pale complexion to really red. After a long awkward silence, Bilbo finally broke the silence. "How about we go eat the breakfast I prepared? It is eggs and bacon." At the sound of bacon Frodo ran out of the room in naught but his underwear. "Well, that is something I never would like to see again. Frodo in his underwear without a night shirt." Bilbo said with wide eyes. Angelica laughed and followed Frodo to have there first meal together.


	6. Chapter 6

It was 6:20 am when Angelica's alarm went off for school on Monday morning. When she rolled over she saw Frodo was still asleep. She leaned over smelling his morning breath and said, "Sleep for a little longer, I will wake you when it is time" she softly kissed his forehead and Frodo smiled in his deep content sleep. She got out of bed and walked over to Frodo's suitcase and opened it. "Let's see what clothed he packed." She said as she looked through his clothes. As Angelica went through his clothes, Bilbo came in and said loudly "Good morning Angelica, did you sleep well?" Bilbo didn't know that Frodo was still asleep. Angelica quickly turned around and gave Bilbo a face to tell him to be quiet. There was a stir from the bed and a groan. Angelica held her breath as Frodo turned over to his other side. Angelica let out a sigh of relief. She turned to Bilbo now looking at her. "I know you were excited, but Frodo needs his rest for school today. Also I heard that he was the ringbearer." She said with a smile on her face. Bilbo smiled back knowing that this was the girl for his beloved son. After 2 minutes of silence save Frodo's loud snoring, Angelica finally said, "I should probably wake him, so he has time to get ready and eat breakfast." " That's a good idea." Bilbo said as he helped Angelica up. Angelica walked over to the side where Frodo was sleeping and said, "Come on lazy bones!" She pulled back the covers to discover that he was sleeping in naught but his underwear. She sighed and rolled him over to his back and said, "Oh Frodo..." When she rolled him over his hand was in his underwear. Bilbo came over to her side and said, "What is wrong?" Angelica turned around and stood in front of Frodo and said, "Nothing is the matter, why don't you go make breakfast, he is in good hands." She said as led Bilbo out the door and closed it. Then she let go a sigh of relief and turned around to find Frodo's big, blue eyes we looking at her. "Morning, did you sleep well?" He asked watching her come closer to his bed side. "I did, thank you. Can you do me a favor?" Angelica asked taking his face in her hands. "Of course," he began, "What would you like me to do my lady?" Angelica looked at him and smiled. "Could you take your hand out of your underwear?" She said as Frodo's face turned from his normal to complextion to bright red in embarrassment. "I am so sorry my lady, I do that some times when I dream." He said turning more red. "Ah, what were you dreaming of?" She asked him running her fingers through his dark curls. "Frodo opened his eyes and said, "You, my lady." He said looking down. Angelica lifted his head so she was looking into those big blue orbs of beauty. She smiled and said, "If you think I am mad, I am not I am quite flattered, ringbearer. Samwise would be proud of you if he saw you with me." Frodo sat up and looked her right in the eyes and smiled. "Your right he would be proud of this." He said smiling devilishly. "Frodo what are you up to, I don't think....." She never finished her sentence for Frodo's warm lips were pressed against hers. They split and Angelica looked at Frodo suprized, but that faded away into happiness. Frodo was filled with so much glee he laughed a clear and clean laugh and grabbed Angelica and kissed her again until they both broke laughing their hearts content. Finally when the laughing stopped, Angelica got Frodo ready and they both walked to the table holding hands to eat breakfast. When they reached the table giggling, Bilbo asked, "What are you two laughing about?" Angelica and Frodo stopped laughing and Frodo spoke, "Oh Bilbo, we were telling funny childhood stories. Frodo was telling me how when he was eating pudding it got everywhere even his hair!!" That was the last straw as Frodo was concerned for he got caught in a fit of laughter. As Bilbo rolled his eyes at the two, the three ate their meal in laughter and smiles.


	7. Chapter 7

As Angelica's dad drove the two to Brookfield East, Frodo's eyes were fixed out the window. As he watched the colorful trees and the green grass go by, he started to doze and he remembered the shire. 'Come on Frodo, catch me!' Sam said running around the trees. 'Come back Sam, the tickle monster has some unfinished business!!' Frodo said giggling as he ran. Frodo mustered up some speed and caught up to Sam and tackled him. 'The tickle monster caught you Sam, surrender!!' Frodo said laughing as he tickled Sam. 'Never!!!' Sam replied giggling. Today Sam's luck was in his favor. He rolled over with Frodo on top of him and he started to tickle Frodo instead. 'Now I got you Frodo, you surrender!' Sam said giving Frodo a tickle of a lifetime. 'Ok Sam, you win....I surrender!' Frodo said caught in a fit of giggles. Frodo was smiling with his eyes closed in the car seat, but he was woken up by Angelica. "Frodo, we are almost at the school, time to wake up." Angelica said looking into Frodo's big, blue eyes. "Sorry," he began "I was dreaming." "About what, Frodo?" Angelica said moving closer to him as if to comfort him. "Well, I dreamed about when I was in the shire with Sam." He said his eyes starting to form tears. "Oh Frodo, I know what it is like to be separated by friends, but don't worry you can make more new friends here at Brookfield East." She said holding his face in her soft hands. "I promise." She said as she leaned into him and gave him a kiss of promise. When they finally arrived at the school, Angelica grabbed not only her backpack, she grabbed Frodo's. Frodo looked at her with concern. "Uh, Angelica why are you carrying my backpack, I am fully capable of doing it myself." Frodo said as he grabbed the bag from her hand and hoisted it up onto his shoulders. Angelica just sighed and led Frodo through the doors. "Now Frodo, you are going to have the same locker as me, and the same classes. Come." Angelica said as she walked away. Frodo caught up to her but tripped. "Frodo!" She exclaimed, "are you ok?" "I think so." Frodo said brushing himself off. "Well, well, well, who is this brat? The new kid?" Said a rude voice from behind the two. "What do you want Josh?" Angelica said turning around. "Oh, I am just fascinated by your little brat." Josh said moving toward Frodo. "What interest is he to you?" Angelica said her eyes filled with fury. Frodo tried to walk away but he was caught by Josh and pinned against the wall. "You have secrets with Angelica and I want to know them all." He said tightening his grip on Frodo's left shoulder. Frodo winced in pain. Angelica came behind Josh and said, "He has no secerets with me, so just leave him alone, you are hurting him!!" Josh let Frodo go and Angelica caught him in her arms. Josh walked away. "Are you ok, let me see what he did to you." Angelica said as she started to unbutton his shirt to expose his shoulder. She gasped in horror as she saw his weathertop wound bleeding from Josh's tight grip. Angelica digged through her backpack and found gauze, atheas balm and a cloth to stop the bleeding. "This will stop the bleeding, just stay calm and hold this on your wound." She said, looking Frodo's crystal eyes. "Do you feel sick Frodo?" She said. "A little." He said swallowing hard to keep his breakfast down. "Ok, here have some water." She said opening the bottle for him. As Angelica tended his wound, Andy her boyfriend walked up to Frodo and Angelica. Before he said anything he walked up to Angelica and tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around and smiled. "Is there anything I can help you with?" Andy asked kneeling down next to Angelica. "Yes," she began "Could you keep Frodo calm? He just had an encounter with Josh." She said giving Andy a look of helpfulness. "Frodo, this is Andy, he wants to help you, trust me." Andy set his hand on to Frodo's right shoulder and smiled at him. Frodo smiled back. When Angelica was finished she buttoned Frodo's shirt again and helped him up. Andy turned to Angelica and said, "I didn't know about your friend, or didn't know there were more hobbits living in this this world." Angelica looked at him with a face. "Did you think I was the only hobbit left?" Angelica said with her hands on her hips. "Well, yes. It is a honor to meet you Frodo." Andy said as shook Frodo's hand. "Thanks again Andy for helping." Angelica said as she gave him a hug. "Of course my flower." Andy said as he kissed Angelica fully. When they broke apart, Angelica said, "Don't forget we have marching band practice tonight at 6:30 pm." Andy just laughed and replied, "Don't worry, I didn't forget. Take care Frodo and stay safe." He said as he swung Angelica into another kiss and walked to his first class. Frodo looked at her and said, "Can we get going?" Angelica grabbed his good arm and said of course, before Josh comes back." As they walked to there first class they were unaware of the figure that was following them.


	8. Chapter 8

Before Frodo and Angelica went to their third block class, the two stopped at Angelica's locker. "I can't believe that Mr. Lougney let me play in band." He said laughing. As he was laughing Angelica started to laugh. "And you were amazing on flute, if you are lucky Mr. L would let you do the formations with us." She said. As the walked up the stairs the two were having conversations about there past. When the finally arrived at psychology, Mr. Kaufman was standing at the door, "Hello, Angelica. Who is this?" He said pointing in Frodo's direction. "Hello, this is Frodo Baggins he just moved here and he is in the same classes with me." Frodo waved shyly. "It's ok Frodo, I will try to make you fit in with the rest of the class." Mr. Kaufman said giving him a meaningfull and warm look. As they walked into the classroom Angelica took her seat behind the first desk and Frodo sat in front of her. As the final bell rang there was still talking going on and it wasn't until Mr. Kaufman said to take something out to read the talking subsided. Frodo turned around in his chair to look at Angelica. "Uh oh.." He began, "Uh Angelica, I don't know what to read." He said with worried eyes. "Why don't you read the elvish book you brought with you?" She said holding his hand in hers. "Good idea!" Frodo said as he swung himself forwards and started to read. After 10-20 minutes of reading Mr. Kaufman said "Wrap up where you are at, and we have a new student." "Oh joy!" Frodo sighed. As Frodo stood up, Angelica stood up as well. As Angelica introduced Frodo, he planted his face into her arm. "It's ok, they won't hurt you." Angelica said rubbing his back. When Frodo lifted his face from her arm, as quickly as his legs would carry him he sat back down. As Mr. Kaufman wrote on the board to describe what they were doing that day, Sammi raised her hand but put it down again looking at Frodo's dark, fluffy curls. As they started class, Frodo was acting very anxious and scared as he looked around the room at all of the kids. He decided that if he just closed his eyes for a few minutes his nerves would subside. Little did he know that he was tired and before he new it his head slipped off his hand and hit the desk with a bang. "OWWW!!!" He nearly yelled, as he started rub his head, wet, salty tears started to fall. "Hey, Frodo's crying...what a baby." A kid exclaimed, making the whole class laugh and point. As Frodo continued to cry he felt awful. "Leave him alone, it is different here. How would you like it is you were from somewhere foreign?" As sharp voice exclaimed. "Why do you care?" Cody said with a smirk. Frodo opened his eyes to find Angelica was standing next to him. "Because I took a vow to protect him!" She exclaimed angerly. That shut Cody up. As Angelica kneeled down to get to his eye contact. Before she cold say, 'Are you ok?' Frodo was in her arms with a sob. For 5 minutes Frodo cried into her chest his tears staining her shirt. When he was done he laid into her and took a short snooze while she lovingly rubbed his back. When he lifted his face from her shirt and opened his eyes, his eyes were glassy blue color. "It's alright, I am here for your comfort." She said as she wiped his tears from those scared eyes. When she planted a kiss to Frodo's forehead, Patrick raised his hand. "I have a question for Frodo," he begun, "Is it true that you carried the ring to mordor?" Frodo gave him a blank stare and said with a shaky voice, "Yes, why?" Before Patrick could answer Frodo's question, Angelica jumped in, "Um, we don't talk about what happed, it is very....uh what's the word? Oh ya, traumatizing." That made the whole class quiet. And Frodo didn't say a word for the rest of the class.


	9. Chapter 9

As Phychology finally ended to go to lunch, Frodo and Angelica walked out of the classroom in silence. As the pair rounded the corner to go the bathroom, Frodo's emotions got the better of him. "Why is it always me that gets made fun of?," He sobbed, "Am I really that different?" he cried into his arms curled up on the cold hard floor in his misery. The cries ecoed of the walls and they seemed louder than when they came out of Frodo's quivering mouth. As Angelica sighed she sat down next to Frodo, she put her warm arms around his shaking body. "You know Frodo when I moved here from Middle-Earth alot of people we scared of me." She said as she rubbed his back. "Why were they scared of you Angelica?" Frodo said wiping his eyes. Angelica just smiled, "Because I have big feet!" she says as she holds up her foot in the air. Frodo looks at her with teary eyes and quickly stifles a giggle. "What so funny?" she says trying to keep a straight face. There was a silence in the stagnent air, but that didn't last long. Frodo's hand flew from his mouth and a clear ringing of his laugh echos on the wall and soon Angelica couldn't hold back her laugh either. "Well, it seems like you are feeling better." Angelica says as she giggles into Frodo's arm. "I am thanks to your foot in the air." He says whiping the tears of laughter and sadness from his face. "We should be going, lunch is going to be over and that is no good for a hobbit." She says as she helps him off the ground. "Thanks Angelica, you always know how to cheer me up." He said as the two walked out of the bathroom and into the barren hallways. As the two walked into the noisy cafeteria, Frodo quickly shuffled behind her. "Hey, it's ok." she began, "I won't let anyone hurt you." Frodo nodded his head, but still held on to Angelica for dear life. As they sat down to eat lunch one of Angelica's friends, Emily says, "What took you so long were you stuck in a locker or something? Who's this?" "I am so sorry, I had...uh...business to take care of. This is Frodo, he's new...uh...he smells like lavender." Angelica says meekly. ¨Oh ok, hey just a heads up, Josh wants to talk to you, for some reason.¨ Emily says, as she fingered her hair. Angelica just stared in shock. "What could he possibly want to talk to me about?" Angelica said, as she rubbed Frodo's cold hand in her warm one. "I dunno, all I know is that he wants to talk to you about...." Emily stopped in mid-sentance and looked down. "Emily, what does he want to talk to me about?" There was a long silence. "Frodo." She said softly. Angelica just rolled he eyes. " I told him before, me and Frodo have no secrets, yes we lived in Middle-Earth before, but that is no secret of any sort." Frodo nodded his head in agreement. As they all ate their lunch. Angelica's friend Jordan looked up just in time to see Josh stride towards their lunch table. "Uh Angelica, Josh is coming. Do something." As she looked behind her she saw Josh start to walk towards them. She looked around and her eyes laid on Frodo. She sighed, "Frodo, kiss me." "What?" He said as he swallowed his food. "Kiss me now! Josh is coming." As he finally looked to see Josh, he grabbed her shirt and kissed he soft pink lips. As they kissed, Emily saw Josh make a face of disgust and walk away. "Angelica, he walked away you can stop kissing Frodo now." Angelica just waved her hand. As the two were lipped locked, Angelica's boyfriend came to sit down at the lunch table. "Well it seems like Frodo is getting along with Angelica quite well." He laughed. As Angelica and Frodo split, they both blushed a deep red. "Well, that was an adventure." Angelica said looking into Frodo's crystal clear eyes. "Indeed, much more desirable than that terrible ring of doom." He said laughing. As the two finished their lunch, Frodo pulled a box out of his pocket and asked Emily if he could talk to her. When they were out of an earshot, Frodo began talking. " I got this ring for Angelica and I love her very much and I want to marry her." He said as he opened the box. "Frodo, you should, she is a great person. When are you going to ask her?" Emily said as she continued to look at the ring. "When do you think I should?" He asked as he closed the box and put it into his waistcoat pocket. "Now would be good, plus you will get quite the applause." Emily said smiling. As the Emily and Frodo walked back to the table, Angelica smiled and said, "So, what did you two talk about?" Frodo just smiled as he got down from his chair and onto his knee. "Angelica Marie Brandybuck, I love you very much and will you marry me?" He said as he pulled out the box with the beautiful ring inside. Angelica just smiled as tears of happiness fell down her flawless face. "Yes, Frodo Baggins I will marry you!" She said as she got out of her chair and kissed Frodo deeply. Andy started the applause and soon everyone else in the cafeteria started clapping. When they finally split, Frodo put the ring on her finger and gave he a hug. "I'll have Bilbo help us plan the marriage, he would be more than happy to. Plus he will be quite excited... Maybe a little to excited." He said holding her waist against his body.


End file.
